


Move Forward

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Canon What-If, Ignores ToX2, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Saving a barely-alive Wingul from the Temporal Crossroads was, apparently, the easy part. Moving forward took a little more work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



> My apologies for any geographical errors, or for any errors having to do with the supplemental material for the game, of which I am only vaguely familiar.

"Wingul!"

Jude wasn't sure if the Temporal Crossroads were collapsing or changing or imploding or what they were doing, really... He just knew they needed to get out of there as the worlds changed and merged. Milla and Muzet held their path. Alvin had grabbed Elize and swung her up onto his back. 

Yet they'd all stopped cold when Gaius had seen Wingul's still body and called out. 

"Go!" Jude yelled as he turned to follow Gaius over the shifting and uneven ground towards where Wingul lay. Everyone else needed to get out of there. But he could help, if Wingul was still alive. 

Wingul was still alive. Barely and somehow. Jude didn't have time to think about it as he started on the artes he hoped would stabilize Wingul enough to get him out of there. He could hear Leia calling for him-- 

***

Jude woke with a start, lost. Oh, but he knew the soft scent of the incense that always burned in Milla's shrine. He could smell tea, too, and food, and...

"Jude?" 

"Jude's awake?"

"You had us worried," Leia said softly she leaned over Jude and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"What--?"

He tried to sit up and then everything rolled over him: the final battle, the schism, Milla and Muzet... trying to save Wingul and pushing himself far harder than he should have, and Gaius grabbing him...

"Wingul?" Jude questioned softly. Start with the situation he could do the most with, first. 

"Resting, though I'm not sure how comfortably," Rowen's voice explained from nearby. Jude turned to see Wingul on a similar bed of blankets to his own, near the fire, and with Elize kneeling at his side. Rowen was behind her, with a stack of Milla's books beside him. He'd obviously been looking for something. "I'm sure that without the initial artes you cast, he wouldn't have survived the trip here."

"Gaius and Alvin went to Nia Khera for supplies and to see if they have another healer to help," Leia added. 

"I'm doing fine," Elize insisted softly. Jude was sure she needed a break and honestly, now that his head wasn't spinning, he knew he could take a shift. 

"I think we can take turns, Elize," Jude replied. "You can have my bed."

"There's tea and a bit of food," Leia added. "Surprisingly, Ivar hasn't shown up yet. But I'm sure he will." 

That made Jude smile - he couldn't help himself. Even with Milla-- Even without Milla, he knew he'd be okay. Ivar would be Ivar, and... 

He had a patient to attend to, Jude reminded himself as he got to his feet and stretched. Someone, probably Leia, had really wrapped him up in the blankets. Well, if she'd been that thorough with Wingul, it was probably a good thing. 

"So what have you been casting?" Jude asked as he settled down beside Elize. While he listened to her recount the artes - she'd made good choices - he also tried to remember everything he'd cast before blacking out. 

"And then I thought it'd be best if he stays asleep," Elize finished. 

"Good job," Jude replied. "I don't think I would have done anything differently."

Leia, meanwhile, had remade Jude's blanket bed. "All good to go when you are, Elize. And I can tuck you in a little nicer than I did with Jude."

"That was quite a sight," Rowen admitted with a chuckle. 

"Do I want to know?" Jude felt for Wingul's temperature and pulse. He'd taken care of some physical injuries back inside the Crossroads - bleeding, fractures... 

"Oh, Gaius was somehow carrying both you and Wingul," Leia explained. "But I took over with you once I could."

She winced. "Um, sorry if you have any extra bruises."

Jude sighed. Some things never changed. 

While he started to peel back Wingul's blankets, Rowen fed the fire and Leia convinced Elize to at least rest for a bit. Good - most of Wingul's damaged clothing had been stripped away, wounds wrapped, and he wasn't overly cold. 

Considering that Elize had been trying to keep him asleep, Jude didn't expect Wingul to wake up any time soon. That was fine. That gave him a little more time to consider Wingul's Booster. They'd all been concerned about it. 

And there was probably no way to safely remove it. 

"What are you looking for?" Jude leaned back to look at some of the book spines. 

"Originally, I decided to look for anything that might be of help to our patient," Rowen admitted. "However, Milla's interests seemed to veer in other directions. So now I am reading about the history of Rieze Maxia and wondering how the conditions of our world were repeatedly overlooked.

"I am beginning to suspect there were Millas and Muzets before, over the ages, who kept anyone from getting too close." 

Jude paused, then nodded. 

He cast another arte over Wingul. 

What was Wingul going to do, when he recovered? If he recovered... Jude didn't know how much good it would do to forbid Wingul from using his Booster. There was a chance it wasn't even a conscious choice anymore. That left Wingul unable to use any artes. And he'd had the surgery done to stand toe-to-toe with Gaius, as much as anyone ever could. 

Jude was sure that Gaius would welcome his tactician back, even if he wasn't capable of the physical strength he'd had. That wasn't the only kind of strength. Gaius...

Almost as if he'd been summoned, there were footsteps outside and Gaius and Alvin entered, each with their arms full of wrapped bundles. Though Jude was mostly surprised that Gaius had been redressed in casual, Nia Kheran clothing. It looked oddly good on him and only then did Jude realize that they'd have to get clothing for Wingul, too. Hopefully Wingul would be able to walk out of there. 

"Hey, you're up!"

"Couldn't sleep all day," Jude replied as he got to his feet to help Leia with Alvin's bundles. 

Gaius didn't say anything, instead looking to Wingul. 

"He's sleeping," Elize explained from her bedroll. She hadn't done more than doze, clutching an unusually-quiet Teepo. Jude had his suspicions about that but it didn't seem like the time to ask. 

"I'm sure that's a good idea for everyone," Gaius finally said. "However, I'm going to need to return to Kanbalar immediately." 

"What? But..."

"The world has just changed completely," Rowen reminded him. "And Gaius is king of Rieze Maxia. He is needed by the many. You can watch over the few."

That made enough sense, even though Jude had sort of hoped Gaius would spend some time at Wingul's side. It only seemed right. Though Wingul probably wouldn't want it. And Gaius was....

"I'm going with him," Alvin added. 

"As am I," Rowen commented. 

"We have wyverns arranged and this should be more than enough for a few days. Nia Khera's healer is going to come to check on everyone tomorrow," Alvin continued. 

Jude did his best to swallow his words. This was the logical course of action. They couldn't all stay together now. There was too much going on. One end was another beginning and... he had his task. 

"Elize and I are going to stay with you and Wingul, don't worry," Leia said from where she was piling the bundles. Gaius added his quietly, then finally knelt down beside Jude. 

"I don't think he'll ever be as strong as he was before," Jude half-whispered as Gaius reached to very gently touch Wingul's shoulder. 

"He'll find new ways to be strong," Gaius replied before standing. 

A couple of minutes later, after a flurry of handshakes and hugs, including Gaius indulging Elize, it was just Leia, Elize and Jude in the shrine with Wingul. Leia busied herself with unwrapping all of the bundles and figuring out where to put everything. Elize settled back down to actually sleep. And Jude grabbed the first of Rowen's pile of Milla's books. 

He couldn't help but smile. 

***

Two days, two visits from Nia Khera's healer, and one visit from an oddly-subdued Ivar bearing tea later, Wingul finally woke up. They'd taken to sleeping in shifts with someone always beside Wingul. 

Elize had taken to reading to him, though Jude had needed to make a quick dive into her selected reading pile to make sure some of Milla's more specific books hadn't made her cut. 

Leia, on the other hand, just tended to talk and tell stories, sometimes pretending Wingul had answered her back and continuing on. It wasn't bad, and Jude found that he could easily sleep through Elize's reading and somehow, Elize could sleep through Leia's babbling. When it was his turn, Jude just did his checks and then mostly kept quiet. There was a lot to think about, after all. It was too soon for word from Kanbalar, or from anywhere else, but he couldn't help wondering how everyone was doing. 

He was wondering how his parents were doing when Wingul's hand very gently brushed his own. 

"You?" Wingul whispered. 

"Good morning," Jude replied as he gestured for Leia to come over. "Don't try to move too much."

Wingul muttered something that Jude suspected to be in Long Dau, finishing off with what sounded like Gaius' real name. 

"Gaius went back to Kanbalar to take care of the people," Jude explained. "He's fine. And I think you will be, but we'll have to go through some checks together when you're ready."

Wingul was quiet for a moment and he closed his dark eyes before taking a deep breath. 

"Why," he asked, "am I alive?"

"Because everyone wants you to be," Leia said as she set a small tray down beside them. There was a bit of water and broth. A good start.

"But..." Carefully, Wingul reached up to touch his forehead.

"You, unfortunately, know more about your Booster than any of us. I don't think you should try to use it. Maybe not ever again, which..."

Wingul made a quick fist and slammed it on the shrine's floor, effectively silencing Jude for a moment. 

Leia's look clearly said 'difficult patient'. 

"Let's get some water into you."

Surprisingly, after that, Wingul let Leia prop him upright and fuss over him while Jude went over the makeshift notes and questions he'd jotted down. He didn't suspect Wingul would be a model patient, but this was something. 

And when Wingul fell back asleep an hour later, well, Jude was fairly sure he was ready for a bit of rest, too. 

***

Jude didn't want to rush or push Wingul too hard, though Wingul had other ideas. Once he was able to stay awake for more than an hour at a time, he wanted to go outside and move. 

Jude couldn't really fault him. Elize seemed to want to stick close and most of the time, she was his companion on his walks around the shrine grounds. Jude was content to watch or to help Leia pack up Milla's things. She'd successfully lobbied for most of Milla's book collection to go down into Nia Khera as a lending library, after all, and had started making trips with bundles of books. 

Alvin's bird had brought them one short message, saying that everything was under control and that there were prayer banners hanging for Wingul's recovery. 

It was nearly time to start the trek to Kanbalar, Jude knew. Wyverns were out of the question for a few reasons, which didn't really bother Jude, though he wasn't looking forward to the long walk, either. 

The night before they were set to leave, Jude sat out in front of the shrine. He knew it was his usual - unable to sleep when sleep was one of the most important things he could be doing. Elize and Leia were both out cold and Wingul was...

Wingul had been asleep, at least, Jude thought a moment before Wingul sat down beside him. 

"You don't have to keep doing this," Wingul said. "I'll be fine on my own."

"No, I..." Jude wasn't sure he wanted to tell Wingul that he'd enjoyed taking care of him. It was nice to have a patient. Nice to have a distraction. Nice to be needed. "Just try to get Leia to get you go off on your own."

Wingul was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. "You have a point." 

"And it's not like I'm going to stick around Kanbalar," Jude continued. "Elize has a home in Sharilton, Leia's going back to Leronde, and I'm..."

He sighed and looked skyward, though the ancient trees surrounding the shrine blocked most of the view. 

"I guess I'll try to finish school if they can overlook the dozens of warrants I probably still have out for me..."

"I don't think it'll be a problem." 

Jude chuckled. He supposed he could ask Gaius for an official pardon of some sort. But it was the middle of the semester, again, so it wasn't like he could go back right away. Sure, he could probably join in some activities and whatnot unofficially, but... well, a bit longer in Kanbalar wouldn't hurt anything. Some time in Elympios with Balan would be good, too. There were things he could do, people he could visit, things he could learn. 

"I will have to take my place back from the Conductor," Wingul added. 

"I don't think he took your place."

Wingul was quiet for a long moment.

And maybe Wingul knew something that Jude didn't, but Jude didn't think Gaius would ever toss away or replace his friend. Leia had recounted Gaius scrambling through the collapsing Crossroads to save him, after all. But...

But...

Together, they looked out into the night in silence.

***

Jude had expected that crossing the Xagut Floodmeadow would take about three days - instead, it took five. The weather, new and unpredictable, was the worst offender, though Wingul was moving a bit slower than Jude had hoped, too. They should have waited longer to head out, but Jude had to admit that a certain amount of cabin fever had set in. That unto itself was funny - after all, he'd intended to spend his life there at one point. But with Leia, Elize, and Wingul, well... 

Halfway across the Floodmeadow, the misty drizzle turned into fat, clear raindrops so heavy that it became difficult to see. For the first couple minutes, they were a welcome bath but after that, finding a cave to wait out the worst of it was a better idea. Jude didn't want to risk Wingul getting sick. 

Most of the day they spent in the cave was quiet. Leia tried to teach Elize a couple of rain-watching games, but they didn't work well in a cave and besides, Elize seemed lost in thought. She kept Teepo in her arms but aside from once, when Jude was half-asleep and couldn't be sure if he was just imagining it, he was quiet. 

Walking, however... when he seemed up to it, Wingul told stories about Gaius and himself, about the Long Dau tribe, and a few bits about Jiao for Elize. Some of the main details Jude could echo back from meeting Karla so many times. That made Wingul smile, if nothing else. Leia mostly handled their rations. 

Jude couldn't help finding some of Wingul's stories to be depressing - not the subject matter, but that he'd already done so many amazing things... If it hadn't been for Milla, Jude was sure he would have lived a terribly boring life and never really taken any risks. But even with another fifteen years ahead of him, Jude didn't think he could match the accomplishments of Gaius or Wingul - saving the world aside. 

And while Wingul hadn't quite shrugged off all of his irritability, well, he seemed to have accepted everyone's company for the time being. 

When the rain finally cleared, it was mid-morning and Leia and Elize practically knocked each other over to get out into the clear air. For the last part of the journey, Leia took the first shift at scouting ahead and Jude scavenged for a few things they could eat or trade when they arrived in Xian Du. Jude took the second shift and ended up missing whatever conversation had spurred it, but by the time Xian Du was in the far distance, Elize was walking with Teepo tucked under her arm on one side and was holding Wingul's hand on the other. Jude could guess some of what had happened and he didn't want to push. He'd ask Elize later - for the time being, he'd take the good sign.

***

"First thing I'm doing is taking a bath!" Leia announced as they stepped onto Xian Du's main street.

"Me too," Elize said quickly. "Then we can get something to eat."

"Then we can sleep for a thousand hours on nice warm beds!"

"And then take another bath!"

"And eat more food!"

Jude suspected that Leia and Elize would have continued on at least until their first thousand-hour nap, except right then Wingul sneezed once, twice, and enough times that Jude was at his side by the time he was done. One sneeze would have been ignorable, but this was...

"I'm fine," Wingul tried, but Jude shook his head after another two shuddering sneezes and reached to feel Wingul's very warm forehead. Between that, the sneezing, and Wingul's general look of exhaustion, well, there was one obvious thing to do.

"Hot bath, hot meal, thousand hours of sleep," Jude said quickly. A couple of artes, too, but cleaning up, eating, and resting would do just as much. 

"But..."

"Yeah, I'll just tie you to your bed," Leia interjected. "We've made it Xian Du, at least. And we're not on a deadline. 

Wingul sighed. Apparently, Leia wasn't worth the fight. 

"Is Gaius just as bad when he gets sick?" Elize questioned.

"Nah," Leia replied without missing a beat. "I bet he never gets sick. I bet colds are scared of him and run away. Rawwwr!"

Ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the handful of nearby locals, Jude herded everyone in the direction of the inn.

***

Hot bath? Check. Except Jude couldn't help being overly self-conscious while also paying what had to be an uncomfortable amount of attention to Wingul's still-healing injuries. Jude had fresh bandages for Wingul's wounds and a change of clothing, and the otherwise-empty bath wasn't a terrible location for a quick examination. 

Of course, they were both naked in the men's bath and while Jude had scrubbed himself off fairly quickly, Wingul seemed to be taking his time once he got into the water. Jude couldn't really blame him, all things considered. 

"How are you feeling?" Jude asked as he moved closer from where he was just soaking. "We shouldn't stay in too long."

"You don't want me to get lightheaded. I know. I’m not a child," Wingul said sharply. 

"I know you're not a child," Jude replied after blinking a couple of times and sucking in his breath. "But you almost died. Things are going to be different for you now and that's just how it is."

"Save the lecture." A sneeze.

"Wingul, you're our friend. I care about you, Leia cares about you. Elize obviously forgave you or at least made her peace with you. Rowen and Gaius are waiting for you..."

"Jude..." 

"So I'd hate to have to tell them you survived this far and then drowned in the bath."

"Probably not the worst end I could meet."

"I'm sure Leia could come up with a dozen much more ridiculous ways."

"Only a dozen?"

"Don't give her any ideas." Jude laughed before asking a practical-yet-difficult question. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

Wingul sighed. "If it'll keep me from future embarrassment."

"Possibly," Jude replied as he shifted and changed position. He'd helped bathe patients in his first year at school and he thought washing Wingul's hair should have been similar. But instead it felt far too intimate, nudity aside, and Wingul seemed to lean into his touch far more than he'd expected. At one point, Jude had to remind himself that they were both fatigued. 

By the time they'd both dried off, Wingul had given up on even soft barbs and exasperated resignation. He shuffled up to their room and flopped on the nearest bed. Jude grabbed a spare blanket to put over him and by the time he had it spread, Wingul was working on the first of this thousand hours. 

Jude cast a couple of quick artes and then moved over to his own bed. He had notes to make and a letter for Alvin's bird, if it found them again. 

Leia and Elize arrived close to an hour later, proclaiming themselves room service. Instead of getting food from the inn, they'd raced through Xian Du's market and brought back bags of local goodies including piping hot soup, bread, fried vegetables, and juicy meat. Elize had found some sort of pink-tinged and fluffy deserts, too. 

Even with the commotion, Wingul barely stirred, which prompted a bit of a concerned look from Elize. 

"He's just beat," Jude said. "I think I'm going to sleep like that after I eat."

Jude portioned out a selection of the food for himself and Wingul, then nudged Elize and Leia off to their own room. He ate first, then carefully nudged Wingul awake. 

"Nnn--"

"Elize and Leia brought food," Jude explained. "You need to eat a little, then you can go back to your thousand hours of sleep."

Jude was not at all surprised to find out that Wingul knew quite a bit about Xian Du's local cuisine, though most of it was relayed somewhat sleepily. Hopefully, Wingul would be up to going out for food in the near future, not, Jude thought, that he'd be Jude's ideal date. 

Falling asleep, Jude wondered why that had even popped into his head. Wingul certainly wouldn't be interested in him and Jude... well, he knew he needed a little time. 

***

It was not a thousand hours later, but it was dark when Jude woke up. Wingul was still asleep on the other bed, and when Jude peeked out into the hallway, there was a note on the door from Leia saying that she and Elize had gone out and would be back. 

Jude didn't want to wake Wingul, but he was hungry. After checking to see how Wingul was doing - burrowed under all the blankets, warm and a bit too red but breathing evenly - Jude headed down to get something to eat from the inn's small restaurant. 

As he ate, Jude relaxed and watched the other patrons. This was the first time he'd really been alone in... a long time. And he was doing okay. Some of that had to do with being busy, but... 

"Everything's okay, Milla," he said to himself. 

He'd have to talk to Gaius about a proper pardon for everything he'd done in Fennmont, then he'd have to talk to the school administration-- oh, he'd probably failed out, hadn't he? And then there was the spyrite research to work on. That would be a balance. He had time, though. Milla had given him time. 

Milla had given them all so much. 

Would he spend his life working with spyrites? That wasn't such a bad thought. Traveling had been fun, too, even if it hadn't been traveling for fun. Seeing Rashugal and Auj Oule... Rieze Maxia and Elympios... Hopefully his research would let him visit more places, meet more people, and learn more things. 

When he finished, he went back to the room and checked on Wingul again. 

"I hope you still have copies of your own records," Jude commented as he sat down on his own bed. "I don't know what I can do for you, but..."

He had more notes to make. More thoughts... He didn't think he'd be tired any time soon, since he'd just slept, but it didn't take long for his eyelids to grow heavy. 

Just as Jude was about to turn out the light, Wingul moaned softly. Jude thrashed his way out from under his covers and scrambled to Wingul. Wingul had his eyes half-open but didn't quite seem to see Jude leaning over him. He was definitely warmer, though another arte helped a bit with that. 

"Cold," Wingul mumbled. 

Jude sighed. It was a big bed... He settled down beside Wingul, rearranged blankets and once Wingul settled down, Jude didn't stay awake for long either.

***

"What do you think you're doing?"

In the resulting shove-and-tangle, Jude nearly ended up on the floor but he was caught in the blankets and, apparently, unwilling to let go of Wingul. 

"Your fever," Jude muttered as he pulled away and got his legs free of the bedding. "You cried out that you were cold."

"I wouldn't--"

Jude stared and reached for Wingul's forehead once he was on his feet. 

"I'm not cold," Wingul insisted. 

"You're not warm, either," Jude agreed. "I think your fever broke. Which is not an excuse to overdo it..."

"We shouldn't dally too long." Wingul sat up and stretched. "I should also see about a new sword tomorrow."

"But..."

"For basic protection, for now." The look on Wingul's face suggested that he was well aware of his situation. "Even without the Booster and using artes, I can fight."

"It would be a help," Jude said after a moment. While he didn't think the Mon Highlands would be any more of a problem than the Floodmeadow had been, if Wingul felt up to it, he wasn't going to protest. He understood that Wingul needed to be useful. 

"Do you want to wash up and then get breakfast?" Jude continued once he realized that daylight was peeking in through the inn's thick curtains. 

"Unless it's lunch time," Wingul replied after stretching again. "I'm not sure how many of that thousand hours it's been. I feel like it was at least a hundred."

"Probably close," Jude said with a chuckle. "I'll try not to hover over you in the bath--"

"I'll let you wash my hair again."

Jude didn't want to flat out say that he'd like that, but... as he followed Wingul to the bath, he found himself looking forward to it. 

The bath wasn't empty this time around and Jude couldn't quite relax. Though no one seemed to bat an eye when he moved to start on Wingul's hair. It was difficult, with his fingers dug down to Wingul's scalp, to not feel for scars. Whoever had done Wingul's surgery had been skilled... Jude once again resigned himself to not being able to just remove the damned Booster... And then just let himself enjoy how yet again, Wingul relaxed back into his hands. 

Wingul, Jude supposed, didn't get this sort of attention often. He didn't give it and didn't receive it. While most of Wingul's stories had been of events Karla had mentioned, only with more detail, they rarely mentioned people other than Gaius, the other Chimeriad members, and another friend who apparently died somewhere along the way. And Jude didn't think the Chimeriad were really the type to wash each other's hair. Well, maybe Presa, but... something weird would accompany it. 

They didn't really talk - a couple of young boys running around screaming while their father tried to keep them under control and get them clean kept the noise level a bit above casual conversation. It was fine; Jude appreciated the time to think. 

If Gaius wasn't even able to have his sister in his life, then he probably didn't have lovers. Wingul either? 

It was definitely closer to lunch time by the time they were ready to go out into Xian Du. Leia and Elize were coming in, with another bag each, as Jude and Wingul were on their way out. 

"We're going to have to carry that," Jude reminded them. 

"It's all vitally important stuff!" Leia insisted. 

"I found something to give Driselle," Elize added, softer. 

"If you see Alvin's bird, there's a letter in my room." Jude couldn't argue with Elize, at least. He didn't want to know what Leia's idea of 'vitally important' was, because he was either going to kick himself if it was stuff that was vitally important that he didn't think of or it was going to be ridiculous stuff. Either way...

"We won't be gone long," Wingul added. "I believe Dr. Jude has scheduled me another few hundred hours of extra sleep."

"Get it while you can," Leia said firmly. "You'll be busy when we get to Kanbalar." 

Wingul gave her a rare smile. "I hope you're right."

***

Jude was not surprised that they headed to look at swords first. He remembered the shop that Milla had liked and steered Wingul there. While he didn't need anything himself and he didn't know much about swords, Jude enjoyed watching Wingul try out the weight of a few weapons before deciding on one. He was apparently familiar with the craftsperson who had forged it and Jude didn't blink at surrendering all of his trading materials and a good chunk of his gald for it. They'd have enough to eat in Xian Du and then get to Kanbalar, at least. Elize and Leia still had whatever they had, too. 

"My turn," Wingul said when they left. 

"Hmm?"

"I know of a small place that you'd never find," he replied. 

Sure enough, there was a restaurant on a second level, far beyond anywhere that Jude would have wandered on his own. It was small and dim, and there didn't seem to be any sort of proper menu. Instead, they were seated at a small table and each brought drinks. 

"I'm sure I've been a frustrating patient--" Wingul started after taking a drink.

"One of my instructors always said that patients weren't patient," Jude interrupted. "You've been fine."

"I didn't plan on surviving."

"I know."

Some sort of vegetable appetizer was put in front of them, which Jude wasn't sure if he was ready for. But Wingul took one and ate. Apparently they were going to have this conversation now, around their meal.

"And not that I want to sound like Maxwell's handmaid, but I certainly didn't plan on surviving and then being stuck with you."

Jude nearly choked and had to grab his drink to wash down the bite he'd just taken. 

"It's only for a few more days."

"I don't think I mind, now. But being alive has... ruined my plans, I suppose. Leia told me about Rashugal and King Nachtigal. I don't think Ilbert is ill-suited to take over my role. I suppose I didn't, even before. It was a possibility I considered..." Wingul poked at his food for a moment. 

"I'm glad you're alive." It wouldn't have been right for Gaius to lose everyone, Muzet included. 

Wingul chuckled. 

"We all are. Elize..."

"She's amazing," Wingul noted. No sooner had they finished their appetizers than another course was delivered. This was some sort of meat and rice, which smelled amazing. It was almost a curry, Jude thought as he poked his fork at it.

"There's something about her that's completely honest and disarming," Wingul continued after their waitress left. "She's probably made me think more than anyone, for years. And you've probably noticed that she's foregoing use of her own Booster. That's not fear - it's support."

"I was going to ask..."

"If she ever grows tired of the normal life she's going to try, I think she could join Gaius..."

"What?" Though... maybe that wasn't as much of a surprise, once Jude considered it. 

"She's honest and can see people for what they really are. She's wise and strong. And caring, but not to your faulty level."

Jude knew that wasn't an insult and laughed. "Just don't pressure her. She adores Driselle and Sharilton in general. She deserves a chance to be a young lady if that's what she wants."

"Of course."

They were both quiet for a long moment, eating. 

"Are you still worried there won't be a place for you in Kanbalar?"

"There'll be a place. But it will be very different. I'll need a new strategy."

Jude nodded. 

"You'll come and present your research when you can? I don't think a spyrite would be of any help to me, but I am interested in the technology."

"Of course. Oh, and Elympios has all sorts of other technology, too. We'll have to go... I mean, you'll have... well..." Jude knew he was blushing and he had no idea how to get out of the hole he'd just dug. But there was something about the idea of taking Wingul to see Trigleph and everything else Elympios could offer that had seemed really good when he started talking. 

"It might be best to go with a seasoned guide," Wingul agreed. Jude couldn't read Wingul's expression, which was probably for the best. 

He was fairly thankful for more food, which he instantly concentrated on.

While Wingul slept that afternoon, Jude added a quick page in his notes - things in Elympios that might interest Wingul. 

***

The trip through the Mon Highlands was incredibly uneventful, almost to the point where Jude had to wonder if Nia Khera's wyverns had been let to roam and snack before returning home. 

One of Leia's 'vitally important' purchases had been an extra layer for Wingul, who seemed appreciative of the thought, if not Leia's chosen color-scheme. 

Elize had apparently finished her book of folktales and had questions about some of them. Others, she recounted with what had to be a few errors, most of which were more amusing than anything. Wingul offered what he could, and together they noted a few references to what had to be Elympios and the schism. 

So many things were clear in hindsight...

The streets in Kanbalar were busy, despite what looked like a fresh snowfall. It was nearly dark by the time they arrived at Castle Gaius, but everything was brightly lit. 

By the time they made it through greetings - Gaius did not bother to pause before pulling Wingul into a lasting embrace - and getting settled in for the night, Jude was ready to drop. 

And then, once he'd tried to fall asleep, he couldn't. 

Wandering around the castle didn't sound like a good idea, but Jude couldn't think of anything else to do. If he got caught, he supposed he could say he was hungry. 

He did not expect to nearly literally run into Wingul after turning the first corner. 

"Wingul?"

"Can't sleep?"

"I feel like I should be ready for at least another thousand hours. You?"

"And here we are..."

Wingul turned to leave and without hesitation, Jude followed along. He wanted to ask where they were going, but it was probably better to just wait and see. 

After a few twists and turns, and a set of stairs, they came out onto a balcony that looked not out towards the city, but towards the sprawling darkness beyond. 

"It's a good place to clear your head," Wingul explained. 

There were footprints in the snow and a lantern burning low at one end of the balcony's railing - Wingul had apparently already been out there for awhile, even though it hadn't been long since... No, Jude supposed he'd talked to Alvin and Rowen for awhile...

"Did you come to find me?"

Wingul leaned on the railing. The snow had been cleared off it, at least. 

He didn't reply. In the lantern-light, Jude could see some of Wingul's bandages peeking out from underneath the more-traditionally-Wingul-like outfit he'd changed into. Leia would probably pout if he wasn't wearing the blanket-coat she'd bought him, but honestly... Maybe she'd claim it back and take it to Leronde as a souvenir. Now that was a funny thought... 

Jude gave up on getting a reply and instead settled to look at the blackness at Wingul's side. 

"I should get something to take to my parents," Jude said after a moment. Of all the things to think of. 

"Saved the world, changed the world, forgot to get souvenirs?" Wingul offered. 

"Something like that."

"Are you heading home?"

"Not right away, I don't think. It'll depend on everyone else." Jude wasn't sure if Alvin would accompany Leia and Elize home, or if he'd do it, or if he wanted to go to Leronde or Fennmont or Trigleph first...

"I'm not used to not having multiple plans for every situation."

"I don't think I've had much of a plan for anything since I met Milla," Jude replied. He reached over to put his hand on top of Wingul's. Which he supposed he hadn't really planned on. But it was just meant as comfort, really. 

Wingul didn't pull away. 

Neither one moved until the lantern finally flickered out.

***

At least Jude didn't wake up in Wingul's bed, even if he was in Wingul's room. And Wingul was apparently already up and gone. To Gaius, Jude was sure. Well... it was time to move forward.

He wasn't sure he'd ever see a speck of vulnerability in Wingul again. It didn't really fit, anyway. Kanbalar had its own doctors. 

A week passed in a flurry-- Gaius had not just Elympios but also Rashugal to contend with. Rowen seemed more than willing to let Wingul help sort through that mess. 

Alvin mentioned needing to go to Sharilton...

Elize and Leia both hugged everyone. The blanket-coat did not reappear. Jude got his pardon and...

Everyone moved forward.

For Jude, that meant Sharilton, where he talked to visiting researchers and brushed up on a bit of geography and history. Then to Leronde, where he survived his father's lectures, gave his mother a beautiful bracelet, and finally settled down to discussing his plans with both of them. 

With time left before the semester started again, Jude left Fennmont with everything sorted.

That only left Trigleph, which was a simple boat trip away for the time being. He'd meet up with Balan, share his ideas and notes, and get as much information as he could so he could work on his own once the semester started. 

***

Wingul was waiting for him at the dock. Apparently someone, probably Rowen, had tried to dress him to make him look a little less conspicuous. It did not work terribly well, though some of it was probably the glower. 

"Wingul?"

"You did offer to show me Elympios. And since Ilbert is busy with Rashugal, I've volunteered to handle Elympios. It makes the most sense."

"How did you--?" But Jude had written to Gaius about his plans and mentioned bringing back whatever data he could. "I'm sorry. I should have written to you."

"I've kept up on your adventures. We've all been busy."

"How have you been feeling?" 

"Full recovery, aside from a few scars and a firm order not to try to cast any spirit artes," Wingul replied. "That shouldn't surprise you."

"I haven't had a chance to ask any of my instructors about a hypothetical patient with your condition," Jude admitted. "I mostly just got my paperwork settled and figured I'd go see Balan."

"The researcher you mentioned?" 

"Yeah. We might be able to stay with him... though I guess an inn would make more sense, huh? You probably need to meet with some politicians?" Jude realized he wasn't exactly sure of Elympios' political structure. Alvin had told them a bit, but it clearly wasn't enough. 

"I'm only going for basic reconnaissance. And I can pay our way this time."

"...Okay."

They boarded the boat together and settled into one of the lounges. The trip wouldn't quite last all day, but it would be long. Jude had intended to sneak in a nap at some point, though he didn't think that would happen now. 

Instead, he pulled out his correspondence with Balan, which was spotty, and all of his notes to share with Wingul. 

There, mixed in, was his list of Elympian things to make sure Wingul experienced. 

"Interesting," Wingul noted as he plucked the list from the stack of papers. 

"Er..."

"I'm not sure we'll have time for all of this, but we can make a good dent. Rearrange it into a logical order."

Jude smiled. Wingul, out of his element, was apparently more relaxed. Apparently, Wingul having survived against all odds and on his way to check out an unknown land was quite capable of going with the flow. Though that was probably a strategy, too. 

"No problem."

After organizing the list, and adding a couple possibilities, Jude filled Wingul in on his own adventures. Everyone had been writing to each other, within reason. Gaius had met with Driselle. Rowen was handling the rest of Rashugal with skill and care. 

Why Jude hadn't written to Wingul... he supposed he just didn't know what to say and it wasn't as if Wingul had written to him...

Wingul mostly listened. Of course, Jude knew most of what the public did and this wasn't the time or place for Wingul to let any secrets slip, even in the name of drawing out something better. 

Considering the general, tourist-y nature of the other passengers, Jude didn't figure they had anything to worry about. 

***

'Going on another romantic vacation with Wingul when the term ends?'

Jude stared at Leia's horrible handwriting and tried to make different words out of the mess. But no, she'd actually asked that. 

The worst part was that he and Wingul were going to Elympios when the term ended and this would be their third joint trip. But the trips were hardly romantic. He and Wingul appreciated each other's company and skills, definitely. And Wingul had made other, official trips. Once, Jude had received a book on his new favorite thing, Elympian trains, out of the blue and he knew who'd sent it. 

Wingul was attractive... Jude had long-since determined that he didn't have any particular preferences, but he had no clue about Wingul. Sure, they'd let their hands or shoulders touch, and lean close while looking over the same notes or at the same object in Trigleph's museums, but that... was different, wasn't it? 

Had he missed a cue? That wasn't hard, with Wingul. 

Maybe... 

Well, there was only one way to figure it out. 

Which meant waiting a couple more weeks, surviving exams, and making a presentation on his own spyrite research. Then...

Meeting Wingul at the dock came almost too quickly. 

The first part of the boat trip involved a detailed recreation of Jude's spyrite presentation. They had their own space, for once, thanks to Wingul's diplomat status. Wingul was more receptive than Jude's original audience, which was nice. But he knew he'd get there. 

When he was done, he packed everything up and flopped beside Wingul. Despite everyone's best efforts, Wingul still didn't look quite right in Elympian clothing. But there was an odd charm to it anyway. 

Now, to imagine taking it off--

"That's an interesting blush," Wingul remarked. 

"Stupid thing that Leia wrote, sorry..." Jude wondered if he could crawl away without being noticed. That wasn't what he should be thinking about. Besides, he knew what Wingul looked like naked. 

"Oh?"

"She was teasing about us going on romantic vacations," Jude half-mumbled. 

"I thought your heart belonged to Maxwell."

Jude knew Milla was never too far away, but she was also farther than he could probably ever reach. 

"I think she'll be more amused than anything when... if... when..." 

Now he really didn't know how to read the look Wingul was giving him. 

"Wouldn't want to disappoint the Lord of the Spirits..." 

It was not Jude's first kiss, but it was definitely far up on the list of best kisses. He was half-aroused and light-headed and fairly sure he'd done terribly at it. 

Jude wasn't sure if Milla would be laughing or leaning in for a closer look. 

"I'm sure she's not disappointed," Jude said quickly. He wasn't. Not at all. 

Wingul chuckled. And then kissed Jude again. 

Jude was a little more sure of himself this time, kissing back and forgetting about his potential audience. 

He'd keep moving forward, after all, and meet the unknown as it came.


End file.
